1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the microwave preparation of food. More particularly, it relates to the generation of food aromas during the microwave preparation of food. This invention especially relates to compositions which will generate aromas of cooking food during microwave preparation of comestibles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave ovens for home use have found widespread accePtance. The fact that the cooking and/or reheating of food in the domestic microwave oven is achieved in such relatively short periods of time is Probably the principal reason for the high sales of these units in recent years.
Essentially all domestic microwave ovens operate at 2450 MHz. The dielectric properties of food at this frequency parallels those of water which is the principal lossy constituent of food. The absorption of microwave energy by food by the interaction of the dipole water molecule in the microwave field results in a localized heating resulting in the desired cooking or reheating. Despite the widespread use of microwave ovens, a major shortcoming involved in their use is the lack of desirable aroma release from comestibles during their preparation by microwave heating. The reason for this may be attributed to the basic functioning of the microwave oven. Since the action of microwave energy on the dipole water molecule is the principal cause of heat generation within the water-containing comestible, the maximum temperature obtainable on a comestible surface exposed to microwave energy is about 100.degree. C. In a thermal oven, normal cooking and roasting temperatures are in the range of about 175.degree. to about 235.degree. C. (350.degree.-450.degree. F.). Further, the short cooking times achieved by using a microwave oven may also contribute to the lack of aroma generation from the comestible. It is thought that the combination of temperatures in excess of 100.degree. C. and periods of time in excess of about 5 minutes are necessary for the typical generation and release of the familiar roasting or cooking aromas. Thus, the very features of the microwave oven which make it so attractive to people anxious to quickly prepare a tasty meal, prevent the generation of kitchen aromas which would be harbingers of the upcoming meal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,659 addressed a somewhat similar problem where bread, prepared by a continuous process which eliminated a heretofore employed slow fermentation step, was devoid of the flavor and aroma normally associated with freshly baked bread. The disclosed invention related to a mixture of four amino acids and either glycerol or propylene glycol which was heated at 50.degree. to 175.degree. C. for 5-60 minutes and then thoroughly mixed into the unbaked dough. Bread prepared from this dough was said to process the characteristic flavor and aroma of freshly baked bread. The contribution of the individual amino acids, the glycerol or the glycol to the desired flavor and aroma was not disclosed in this patent.
Maillard reactions are known by those skilled in the art to produce desirable food aromas. Representative of the knowledge is the Chapter entitled "The Variety of Odors Produced In Maillard Model Systems And How They Are Influenced By Reaction Conditions" by M. J. Lane and H. E. Nursten which appears in a book entitled The Maillard Reaction In Foods And Nutrition, Editors George R. Waller and Milton S. Feather 1983.
The generation or release of aromas from comestibles being prepared in a microwave oven would enhance the usefulness of this appliance, as well as increasing the acceptance of microwaveable convenience foods provided with an appropriate aroma-generating composition.
It is an object of this invention to provide aroma generation during microwave preparation of comestibles.
It is another object of the invention to provide aroma-generating compositions for use when comestibles are prepared in a microwave oven.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a means for providing aroma with a comestible package for sale to, and preparation in a microwave oven by, a consumer.
The achievement of these and other objects will be apparent from the following description of the subject invention.